Siempre a tu lado
by LASL
Summary: ¿Peleas?¿Drogas?¿Intento de suicidio?. En tiempos atrás Iwaizumi creía que esto era una forma cobarde de huir de los problemas y de la vida, pero actualmente ni él mismo sabe por que esta por lanzarse a las vías del tren. -"Cierto, todo esto es tu culpa Oikawa"- susurro para dejarse caer al carril por donde se aproxima el tren.
1. No habrá futuro

**Siempre a tu lado.**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Haikyuu le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi_

* * *

 _ **I. No habrá un futuro.**_

El reloj marca las 12:44 a.m, Iwaizumi debería estar en la universidad ahora mismo pero no es así, él se dirige a un lugar ¿Cuál?, Ni el mismo lo sabe, solo camina sin rumbo alguno, es mas hace bastante tiempo que dejo de asistir al instituto y probablemente ya lo hayan dado por caso perdido, después de todo antes de dejar de asistir, comenzó a distraerse fácilmente en clases lo que provoco que sus calificaciones bajaran considerablemente , luego de eso su humor cayo por los suelos volviéndose más agresivo.

Poco a poco comenzó a tener peleas con sus compañeros de clase que más adelante se convirtieron en grandes peleas poniendo el riesgo el más de una ocasión su vida y la de otros. Fue a partir de esto que le prohibieron volver a estar otra vez en el equipo deportivo de voleibol, lo que provoco que nunca más pisara el gimnasio y mucho menos tocara un balón, esto solo ocasiono que comenzara a saltarse clases e insultar, discutir incluso intentar golpear a los profesores hasta que un día simplemente decidió no volver a pisar la universidad, por su bien y la de otros, Iwaizumi solo decidió expulsarse así mismo.

Cuando comenzó a meterse en problemas nadie pareció preocuparse por él a pesar de que sabían que afrontaba momentos difíciles y para en momento que no volvió a ir a clases, no se molestaron el buscarlo y mucho menos socorrerlo.

Actualmente no tiene control sobre sí mismo, sus nervios van el aumento ocasionando una gran agresividad en su comportamiento. Nervios que solo puede controlar con ayuda de las drogas, sí; consumirlas es duro para Iwaizumi, todavía siente un gran remordimiento cuando las consume por eso solo lo hace cada que siente que no podrá controlar sus impulsos pero debe de admitir que si no se detiene pronto acabara en la adicción. A estas alturas a él no le interesa caer en el poder de las drogas después de todo, no tiene nada más que perder, incluso ya ha perdido la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Sus "amigos" no hay manera el que Iwaizumi los recuerde como tal, ya lo han abandonado. ¿Familia? No sabe nada de su padre desde antes de que empezara todo y su madre perdió toda la confianza que le tenía, muy gracioso porque ella fue la primera el traicionarlo, hermanos nunca los tuvo, en especial no le quedaba nadie.

Su hogar lo perdió, hace bastante tiempo, ni quiere volver a pisar ese sucio y ruin departamento, no ha si quiera planeado alquilar otro porque el poco dinero que consigue lo utiliza para satisfacerse con comida o con drogas, simplemente se dedico a vagar en las calles, perdido; tratando de encontrar otra vez su antiguo yo.

¿Por qué ahora no se conoce ni él mismo? Se suponía que el verdadero Iwaizumi, se daba a respetar, siempre analizaba las cosas, pensaba antes de actuar pero sobre todo era firme, fuerte siempre diciendo palabras que motivaran a otros a cumplir metas. Características que sus antiguos kohais admiraban ¿Cómo reaccionarían si lo vieran como está ahora? No quiere ni imaginarlo, es mas ¿lo reconocerían?, su ropa esta sucia, han pasado semanas desde que tomo un baño y no hay que hablar de su desalineado cabello. No parece Iwaizumi Hajime.

Solo una cosa le falta para dar fin al antiguo Iwaizumi y es perder la vida.

Todo empezó con peleas, siguió con las drogas y finalmente terminara con su vida, tal vez el Iwaizumi anterior hubiera pensado que esto era totalmente irracional, que huir de la vida no lo llevaría a la victoria, porque todo eso es una manera cobarde de huir de los problemas.

Dirigiendo se a las vías del tren, ignorando la voz que se escucha por el altavoz; ni él mismo entiende porque esta por lanzarse a las vías del tren, -"cierto, todo es culpa tuya Oikawa"- Susurro antes de dejarse caer al carril del tren.

En otro lugar un cierto castaño pretendía poner atención a lo que el profesor explicaba, pero el solo observaba a través de la ventana.

-"Iwa-chan, lo siento"- se arrepintió mentalmente , sabe que al final una disculpa no funcionara, porque entiende la herida que le provoco a su antigua mejor amigo y pareja, por más que quiera no obtendrá su perdón y mucho menos le regresará su antigua vida.

¿Por qué? El sabía que Iwaizumi afrontaba momentos difíciles y aun así le hizo más daño, no actuó como su mejor amigo y mucho menos como una verdadera pareja, en estos momentos él se sentía basura como anteriormente le hacía llamar Iwaizumi, era algo mucho más peor que eso.

-"¿Qué puedo hacer?"- se vuelve a preguntar, sabiendo la clara respuesta _"NADA"._

Al final fue Oikawa quien le hecho sal a la herida, la persona que persona que apretó el gatillo.

Empieza a llorar, sin importarle que lo miren, siente como alguien a cortado el gran lazo que lo une con Iwaizumi, un mal presentimiento le viene y no puede evitar pensar lo peor.

-!Iwa-chan¡, No te vayas aun, te necesito a mi lado- dijo entre llanto Oikawa.

Actualmente ya no hay un futuro para el _"Gran Rey y su Caballero"._

* * *

 ** _Notas de Autora:_** _Me siento cruel por escribir esto, pero era necesario._

 _Espero les guste por que a mi me ha encantado._

 _Hasta la próxima ._./_


	2. Recuerdos al olvido

**Siempre a tu lado.**

* * *

Hola les traigo el segundo capítulo, Disfrútenlo n.n/.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Haikyuu le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi_

* * *

 ** _II. Recuerdos al olvido_**

En la triste noche, donde las gotas de la lluvia caen al compás de las lágrimas de Oikawa; este ya no puede sentir la fuerte conexión que tiene con Iwaizumi, aquella que crearon durante tantos años juntos. Oikawa se siente miserable al no sentir capaz de recuperar el fuerte lazo que antes los mantenía unidos.

-"¿Por qué me has dejado Iwaizumi?"- se preguntó Oikawa entre llanto. " _Tú lo abandonaste_ " le respondieron sus pensamientos.

-"¿Dónde está el futuro que prometimos juntos?"- volvió a exigir una respuesta que al instante fue respondida por el mismo. " _tú lo destruiste"_

-¿Por qué no te quedaste a mi lado? Ja; cierto, fui yo quien te separo de mi lado.- se dijo así mismo mientras las lágrimas salen sin parar.

Recuerda; la primera vez que le conoció, aquella vez que fingieron ser guerreros galácticos, esa ocasión cuando Oikawa proclamo a Iwaizumi cono su fiel caballero, el día que prometieron un futuro como algo más que amigos. ¿Dónde quedaron esos bellos momentos?

Oikawa recuerda que Iwaizumi siempre estuvo para él, mas esto no era reciproco. ¿Por qué? Oikawa nunca se preguntó lo que sentía Iwaizumi, nunca se preocupó de protegerlo de las adversidades.

Siempre pensó, _"Iwa-chan puede lograr cualquier cosa, su fuerza hará que nunca se derrumbe"._ Según Oikawa nada lo derrumbaría ¿Por qué nadie le advirtió lo equivocado que estaba?, cierto; hubieron señas, lamentablemente Oikawa a pesar de que se percató de ellas simplemente las ignoro.

-Iwa-chan, era mi héroe- susurro mientras se acurrucaba entre sus cobijas, aun sollozando.

¿En qué fallo? La respuesta es que no logro ver que Iwaizumi es un ser humano como todos, por lo cual aunque lo ignorara este hecho, tarde o temprano Iwaizumi; se derrumbaría.

Para el momento que Oikawa se dio cuenta de que Iwaizumi estaba en problemas bastante graves, en lazo entre ellos comenzaba a romperse. Siempre peleaban por cualquier cosa, discusiones bastante fuertes que en varias ocasiones terminaban en golpes, más porque al castaño poco a poco fue perdiendo el interés de su relación.

Luego de unos días ninguno de los dos volvió a darse la cara, Iwaizumi dejo el departamento que alguna vez compartieron.

 _-"Todo es mi culpa"-_ Pensó; mas su orgullo aun no sentía ningún remordimiento, su orgullo le hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Iwaizumi, tú ocasionaste todo; la culpa es tuya-Oikawa menciono serio, calmando por fin su llanto.

Después de todo, Iwaizumi fue el que cambio; no él, Iwaizumi lo abandono por las drogas. Al final el orgullo de Oikawa quiere librarse de toda culpa.

-Iwa-chan, nunca más regresara aun que ruegue que lo haga, él ya me ha abandonado- Oikawa soltó una risa ahogada mientras decía esto.

Maldito orgullo que no le deja aceptar la realidad.

¿Por qué? Fue Oikawa quien hizo más daño y no Iwaizumi como su orgullo trata de aclarar. Nunca le prestó atención cuando le necesitaba, si hubiera permanecido a su lado y nunca le hubiera engañado con cada falda que se le cruzaba; tal vez Iwa-chan ahora llevaría una vida normal. Vida donde no estarían presenta las drogas, ni peleas.

Ahora que su lazo está roto, es tiempo de dejar todo en el olvido ¿Por qué? Iwaizumi está muerto, así como sus recuerdos.

Esta noche donde las gotas de lluvia caen, Oikawa se deshará de las fotos, ropa, regalos; cada cosa que tenga algo impregnado de Iwaizumi. Llevará su amor junto con la "basura".

-Has muerto para mí, Iwaizumi Hajime- Dicho esto dejo ganar a su orgullo, provocando como si nunca nada hubiera pasado.

-Jamás volveré a ti- pronuncio con voz firme.

Y los recuerdos poco a poco van quedando en el vacío, Oikawa se ha forzado a dejarlos en el olvido.

Mas en el fondo de su ser, donde su orgullo no alcanza a controlar dijo otra cosa " _No te dejare ir"._

 _-"Aun seguiré a tu lado"-_ le respondieron. Al final, el lazo a pesar de estar roto sigue tratando de mantenerlos unidos.

Horas antes, en cierta estación de tren, las personas miraban horrorizadas cierta escena de suicido o casi suicidio, a pesar de que la muerte ya era clara para Iwaizumi al final no fue así, el golpe nunca llego; la luz que se ve al morir nunca se hizo visible para Iwaizumi.

-¿Por… qué?- pregunto a la persona que sostenía fuertemente su brazo, mientras sus lágrimas se derramaban por su cara – Yo… ya no tengo… nada, ¿Por… qué? ¡Responde!- exigió una respuesta a su " _Salvador"._ Iwaizumi estaba eufórico ¿Por qué lo habían salvado? ¿Estaban ciegos? El ya no tenía nada ¿Por qué?

Mientras la persona que aún seguía sin soltar su brazo miraba a Iwaizumi atónito, sin saber que responder y cuando menos se dio cuenta se encontraba tirado en el suelo con un golpe en la cara.

Iwaizumi salió corriendo del lugar, por fin olvidaría a Oikawa y ese idiota se mete en su camino ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Quiero ir a tu lado, por favor vuelve a mi Oikawa- Sabe que esto es imposible, aun así es lo que mas desea en este momento; que el idiota de Oikawa llegue y lo salve de todo el sufrimiento que le consume, aunque no sea Oikawa desea que alguien aparezca en su ayuda.

-Por favor...ayúdenme-pronto rompió a llorar sin importarle las tantas miradas que atraía.

 _ **Notas de Autora:**_

 _Aquí en segundo capítulo, me alegro que haya gustado_

 _Espero les haya gustado este segundo capítulo, más centrado el Oikawa y perdón si encuentran alguno que otro error._

 _Los reviews con muy bienvenidos y me alegraría que los dejaran, también sugerencias para poder mejorar._

 _Hasta la próxima._. /_


	3. Sigue Adelante

**Siempre a tu lado.**

* * *

 _Aquí en tercer capítulo, espero les agrade nwn/._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi _

* * *

**_III. Sigue Adelante._**

¿Cómo avanzar cuando ya todo está perdido? Aquellos que caen en el fondo del olvido, les costara encontrar respuesta a esta pregunta, incluso existe la posibilidad de que estas personas no vuelvan a tener una vida placentera, después de todo si no encuentras la respuesta no eres digno de vivir como deseas, no serás digno de escalar a la superficie.

Existen ocasiones, de que a pesar de estar en el olvido; las personas por extrañas causas logran descifrar la respuesta, son afortunados; porque estas personas al final, no fueron cobardes.

-"Ya, todo está por terminarse, no encuentro el motivo para salir a la superficie"- pensó Iwaizumi sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras espera a que la noche llegue en un callejón obscuro; lugar donde las escorias de la humanidad descansan esperando la muerte, esa que temen pero a la vez desean.

-"Ese torpe chico, empeoro las cosas"- reclama al recordar al chico que le salvo la vida -"¿Por qué?"- se vuelve a preguntar, por que actualmente ni sus ojos, muestran esa luz de vida ¿Cuándo perdió ese destello especial? En el momento que perdió en calor de Oikawa , ese día; donde lo descubrió engañándole con una rubia.

Lo peor de todo no fue que le engañara, Oikawa se dio cuenta de la presencia de Iwaizumi, cuando le encontró en la cama con ella y aun así siguió con lo suyo frente a sus ojos; ignorando, riendo como si fuera un monstro al nadie merece amar.

-"¡Maldito descarado!"- pensó mientras golpea la pared del callejón obscuro.

Iwaizumi debía haber olvidado todos estos pensamientos, con el suicido, quedaría solucionado. ¿Por qué, ese idiota se metió el su camino? Solo empeoro su situación, lo salvaron del suicidio más no de su sufrimiento.

-"Hasta para cometer suicidio, eres un inútil, Iwaizumi Hajime"- se dijo así mismo.

-¿Por qué…hasta ahora?- pronuncio con voz ahogada. Recordó, que tiempo atrás pidió ayuda, cuando podría haber enmendado su propia situación, mas todos le ignoraron. ¿Por qué hasta ahora? Le han ayudado en el peor momento, ese en el que ya no se podrá solventar nada de su vida y nunca más podrá levantarse de las profundidades.

-¿Aun…puedo… morir? – susurro, mientras sale de aquel callejón para dirigirse a un lugar, en cual ni en mismo sabe, tal vez vaya a un lugar donde; nunca más le hagan sentirse culpable, aquel lugar donde nadie volverá a reírse de él.  
-"Malditos hipócritas"- pensó, por que cuando muera, seguramente todos lloraran por él.

¿Cómo salir de las profundidades?

Iwaizumi, le gustaría saber en significado de esta pregunta pero esta cegado; de aquel sufrimiento y odio que poco a poco le inunda, claramente en ya está atascado en el olvido.

* * *

Horas antes de encontrarme con ese chico, paseaba por las grandes calles de Tokyo; la felicidad me inundaba porque por fin podría estudiar en la capital. Resulto que antes dedique un tiempo, consiguiendo beneficio económico para solventar un gasto familiar, por fin, después de un año; conseguí entrar a una universidad de prestigio aquí en Tokyo.

Yo admiraba las calles de la ciudad, mientras compraba la despensa de la semana, aproveche para dar un pequeño tour y divertirme un rato.

En el momento que decidí tomar en tren para regresar a casa, le vi… Un pobre chico desalineado, si tuviera que describirlo la palabra seria " _escoria"_ , aunque es fea la palabra, pero aun así le ignore como muchas personas más, sin embargo sentí pena por aquel pobre chico, a volver mirarle había pensado "Yo le he visto…"

-"¿Quién es?"-ese pensamiento, cruzaba por mi cabeza.

Trataba de hacer memoria, mas nadie cruzaba por mi cabeza; has que mis recuerdos de la preparatoria llegaron.

"Debo equivocarme…"pensé, claro que nunca trate con ese chico mas siempre creí que era una persona seria, firme y que se da a respetar a otros. Aun así entre más le miraba, sabía que era él. "¿Qué le habrá sucedido?" supuse que fue algo grave, porque ese chico era un gran soporte para Seijo y sobre todo para Oikawa.

Observe que se disponía a dejarse caer a las vías del tren, actué por reflejo y fui a detenerle, solo le observe en los partidos que tuvimos contra Aoba Josai y aunque no le conocía del todo me vi en la necesidad de ayudarle. ¿Por qué? Siempre he sido una persona amable que ayuda a otros a tranquilizarse.

Le salve la vida y recibí un golpe a cambio, supongo que me quede callado por el shock del momento. En el suelo tirado, le vi correr desesperadamente.

-"¿Debería seguirle?"-esa idea cruzo por mi cabeza, más tarde el reaccionar y me di cuenta de que no podría alcanzarle.

-"¿Realmente ese tipo era el as de Aoba Josai?, ¿Dónde está Oikawa?" pensaba mientras corría en la dirección donde se fue el chico. Recuerdo que Oikawa y él eran muy unidos, con un gran lazo de relación que les mantenía unidos eso llegue observar cuando competimos contra ellos en preparatoria.

Ahora ya es tarde y esta por anochecer, lamentablemente nunca le encontré.

-"¿Dónde se habrá metido?"- pienso mientras vuelvo a revisar una vez más las calles.

Suspiro al darme cuenta, que no lo encontrare por lo que, voy de regreso a la estación de tren e ir por fin a mi hogar, donde indagare sobre lo sucedido del día de hoy. Pobre chico quiero que siga adelante, mas no creo que sea posible.

* * *

Iwaizumi termino caminando, de nuevo a la estación del tren, esta vez no piensa saltar; ya no tiene sentido, solo piensa el vagar el otros rumbos y al final tiene miedo a morir.

-No entiendo que sucede, ni si quiera sé porque te ayudó, solo se que siempre debe haber un motivo por el que seguir luchando- dijo una voz detrás de Iwaizumi y este solo se giro a mirarlo descaradamente.

-Mentira, ¿no te enseñaron a no entrometerte en asuntos de otros? –le respondió agresivamente al reconocer al chico que le salvo.

-Quiero ayudar-le respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Podrás hacerlo?...yo creo que no- Iwaizumi fue sarcástico.

-No podre si tú, no lo crees así; cree en mi y ven conmigo-le estiro la mano, a pesar de no ser amigos le ayudaría, en este momento Iwaizumi, no entiende por que acepto su ayuda.

-"Gracias"- Pensó Iwaizumi, por que ahora tal vez podrá salir de la profundidad del olvido y asi poder seguir adelante en su vida; sin tormentos, ni sufrimientos y una vida donde no se encuentre en triste recuerdo de Oikawa Tooru.

-" Es hora de seguir adelante"- Fue el pensamiento que tuvo Iwaizumi Hajime, mientras sube al tren en compañía del chico que le salvo.

* * *

 ** _Notas de autora:_** _Les agradezco por seguir mi historia nwn/ me hace muy feliz :D._

 _Por favor dejen sus comentarios, me harían feliz, más de lo que ya soy :')_

 _Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura (disculpen uno que otro error, siempre se me van D':)._

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

 _Bye bye_


	4. Apoyo

**Siempre a tu lado.**

* * *

 _Realmente siento no haber actualizado la historia pero la falta de inspiración y los exámenes se hicieron presentes, sin más excusas les dejo la continuación de este fic._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi _

* * *

**_IV. Apoyo._**

Ya han transcurrido tres meses desde el intento de suicido de Iwaizumi Hajime. ¿Qué hace ahora? Simplemente pasa todo el día encerrado en el departamento del chico que le salvo, no ha salido a ningún lado; ni siquiera a tomar algo de aire, ¿Por qué? Siente que si pone un pie afuera volverá a caer el la tentación de viajar sin rumbo, tener una pelea o simplemente satisfacerse con el vicio de las drogas.

Sin embargo existe un problema que ronda por la mente de Iwaizumi, se siente un estorbo; el chico es buena persona con él, mas Iwaizumi no es capaz ni de darle la cara, siempre mira al suelo y solo se queda callado ignorando aquel chico, tanto lo ignora que no sabe su nombre; nunca se lo pregunto y mucho menos le dio un gracias por haberlo salvado.

Hay ocasiones que ese chico trata de hablarle, mas no logra responderle y a pesar de eso el sigue sonriéndole, diciéndole que se tome su tiempo para calmarse y que cuando esté listo, el estará dispuesto a escucharlo.

 _"No me siento digno de hablarle"_ es la excusa que inventa Iwaizumi en su mente, mas sabe que esas palabras son totalmente falsas. ¿Qué es lo que realmente siente? Miedo, temor a volver a ser rechazado, siente que cuando empiece a socializar con él; este comenzara a ignorarlo como muchos le hicieron, al final no quiere que le de la espalda.

No sabe la razón aun, pero realmente no quiere ser ignorado por ese chico, como a la vez sabe que todo ese temor está equivocado, porque ese chico aunque Iwaizumi lo desee nunca le ignorara.

Se encuentra sentado en el sofá de la sala, mientras observa a su salvador hacer la limpieza; quiere ayudarle pero se siente inútil ahora mismo, su ánimo esta por los suelos ya que por más que trate de reunir valor para ofrecer su ayuda simplemente las palabras no salen.

-"No debí dejar que me ayudara, solo soy un estorbo"- pensó Iwaizumi sintiéndose inútil, porque no puede ni ayudar a lavar los platos, solo siente que se aprovecha de la bondad del chico.

-Voy hacer la comida, por favor termina de barrer el departamento- le dijo el chico a Iwaizumi, dándole una escoba – sin protestas, ya te deje de flojo por tres meses- dicho esto se fue a la cocina dejando atónito a Iwaizumi con la escoba el la mano.

Ese chico realmente sabe cómo manejar a Hajime, después de todo desde que llego al departamento del chico, le obligo a rasurarse, cortarse el cabello y a bañarse con la excusa de que olía realmente mal y que incluso podría hacerle daño al chico. Por esta razón el desalineado Iwaizumi desapareció, ahora con ropa limpia, cabello corto y sin suciedad el su piel.

Termino de barrer el pequeño departamento, antes de sentare en un rincón y perderse el sus pensamientos el chico le dio un emparedado.

-Tal vez tengas algo de hambre, no has comido casi nada- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa, mas Iwaizumi la ignoro.

-Gracias…- es la primera palabra que pudo expresarle en estos tres días.

El chico solo asintió mientras se sienta al lado de Iwaizumi –Por fin hablas, pensé que te habías quedado mudo- Después de que dijo eso se creó un silencio incomodo, sorprendentemente fue Iwaizumi quien lo rompió.

-¿Cuál…es tu nombre?- pregunto algo nervioso por hablar con ese chico con sonrisa refrescante.

-Sugawara Koshi, tal vez no me recuerdes pero estaba en el equipo de Karasuno- dijo recordando esos bellos y divertidos momentos que vivió con su equipo.

Ante esto dicho Iwaizumi se quedo pensando unos momentos, recordando todos los partidos que tenía el Aoba Josai; claro está tratando de evitar la imagen de Oikawa, por fin logro recordar la primera vez que ganaron a Karasuno, también recordó el partido donde tuvieron un derrota digna contra ellos y como un recuerdo borroso vio la imagen de aquel chico que ahora tiene enfrente.

-Te recuerdo, eras un buen armador – dijo comiendo su emparedado rápidamente, después de todo hace días que no comía bien –Mi nombre es Iwaizumi Hajime-

Sugawara se sintió feliz de por fin poder hablar con Iwaizumi, después de todo fue ignorado completamente por tres meses, está consciente de que al chico le sucede algo; no sabe qué pero al menos quiere sacarlo de aquella depresión, sabe que Iwaizumi Hajime necesita apoyo.

-No era tan bueno como Kageyama o este Oikawa- Al decir el nombre de _"Oikawa"_ , Iwaizumi se deprimió, Sugawara noto esto, simplemente no dijo nada al respecto y decidió que lo mejor era darle su espacio al pelinegro.

Así termino por transcurrir el día en el departamento de Sugawara, en un tedioso silencio por parte de Iwaizumi y el otro tratando a. Sin embargo hay algo que destacar y es que Sugawara está dispuesto a ofrecer su apoyo al chico que parece haber perdido todo, eso sí, se convertirá en el amigo que lo guiara otra vez al camino correcto.

Oikawa actualmente piensa que su vida no puede ir mejor pero no es así, su departamento está hecho un desastre, sus calificaciones en la universidad bajaron y prácticamente todos los días se la vive en fiestas, seduciendo prácticamente a cada chica que se cruza en su camino. Actualmente Oikawa no puede tener una relación estable, no solo eso; por alguna razón se siente deprimido como si algo faltara en su vida.

-Hajime, te extraño- murmuraba dormido.

* * *

 ** _Notas de autora:_** ** _Notas de Autora:_**

 _Sus comentarios son muy bien recibidos_ _J además de que me harían muy feliz recibirlos, además se podría decir que me ayuda a crecer como escritora._

 _Espero que les hay gustado el capitulo._

 _Sin más por el momento, hasta el próximo capítulo! n_n/_

 _Continuara…_


	5. ¿Dónde está?

**Siempre a tu lado.**

* * *

 _Perdón_ _me quitaron mi computadora y no podía actualizar  
_

 _ _ **Disclaimer:** **Haikyuu le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi**__

* * *

 ** _V. ¿Dónde está…?_**

Oikawa Tooru se levanto temprano cierto sábado ya que se reuniría con sus antiguos compañeros de Aoba Josai, él realmente no tenía ganas de ir a esa reunión por una horrible resaca por la borrachera de la noche anterior; pero prácticamente sus antiguos kohais le rogaron que fuera y el no tuvo más opción que ir.

Tal vez platiquen sobre los acontecimientos que al sucedido desde que no se ven, también está la opción de que practiquen voleibol como el los viejos tiempos y revivan aquellos recuerdos cuando eran un gran equipo sobre la cancha, lamentablemente solo falta un pequeño detalle, aunque Oikawa no lo considere importante para los demás sí, ya que era su As.

La estrella de su gran equipo no se presento, decepcionando a cada integrante que le tenía cierta admiración y respeto.

 _-"¿Dónde está Iwaizumi?"-_ pensó cada uno de ellos, mas nunca tuvieron respuesta solo se deprimieron por no saber lo que sucedió con su estrella, pasaban las horas y nunca llego.

Hanamaki incluso se molesto con el castaño ¿Por qué? Se suponía que era su mejor amigo y pareja, solo que al ver que Oikawa estaba totalmente desinteresado por la ubicación de su amigo Iwaizumi; no logro contener su ira.

-¿Dónde está Iwaizumi? Seguramente tú lo sabes- le pregunto agarrándolo de la camisa, si el castaño no cuida sus palabras aunque sea un viejo compañero, lo golpeara.

-¿Por qué debería saber la localización de ese tipo?- dijo con descaro, Hanamaki quedo estupefacto al escuchar aquellas palabras del castaño.

-¡Ese tipo es tu mejor amigo! – dijo dejando de lado en tema de que eran pareja.

Oikawa solo hizo una mirada de asco recibiendo un fuerte puñetazo por parte de Makki, el cual después de hacer eso dejo la cafetería molesto seguido de los demás miembros del equipo.

Decidieron buscar ellos mismos a Iwaizumi, temían que estuviera en problemas y no necesitaban la ayuda de su decepcionante antiguo capitán para encontrarlo.

-nunca lo encontraran…él ya murió- dijo caminando hacia su departamento.

 _"Tú solo quieres evitarla realidad"_ le dijo su propio pensamiento haciendo que Oikawa solo se desespere mas.

-Iwaizumi Hajime, te odio- apretó sus puños de furia, todo mundo lo culpaba pero nadie dice que fue Iwaizumi el culpable. – Me alegro que hubieras muerto- después de decir esto se metió al primer bar que vio para ahogar sus penas y no pensar más en el pelinegro, muy en el fondo sigue amándolo, solo que ese amor puede llegar a desaparecer pronto.

Una vez ya borracho, comenzó a llorar sin dejar de decir.

-¡Iwa-chan! ¿Por qué tuve que abandonarte?- ni el mismo sabia todas las incoherencias que dijo sobre el pelinegro.

Iwaizumi se encontraba ayudando a Sugawara a lavar los trastes sucios, en estas últimas semanas ha ido mejorando su estado de ánimo; porque incluso el algunas ocasiones ha salido del departamento a comprar la cena y ya no se aísla tanto como el un principio, todo gracias a ese chico que realmente actúa como un verdadero amigo.

-" _No como él"-_ pensó deprimiéndose, pensar en Oikawa aun le afecta demasiado; tanto que le dan ganas de ir a drogarse.

Drogarse es el único problema que hay con Iwaizumi en estos momentos, se desespera si no la tiene y consume. Tuvo ya varias discusiones con Suga por ese mismo motivo pero la abstinencia lo tiene preso, hace lo posible por luchar pero al final de algún modo termina consiguiendo la droga.

Sabe que aquel chico amable esconde su droga, incluso una vez trato de golpearlo para que se la diera.

 _-"¿Por qué me deja seguir aquí?"-_ se deprimió al ver que Sugawara nunca se rindió el socorrerlo.

 _"Ese chico es tu oportunidad para seguir adelante, un compañero verdadero"_ su pensamiento le respondió haciendo que sonriera, tal vez encontró una nueva persona, que podrá suplir a la que destrozo su corazón.

Sugawara Koshi sabe que es hora de hablar con el pelinegro, si quiere seguir ayudándole necesita saber la verdad.

Aprovechara que Iwaizumi está tranquilo ahora, por lo que solo le formula la siguiente pregunta:

-¿Dónde está Oikawa?- fue directo el sus palabras, dejo a Iwaizumi en un pequeño trance. - No digas que no sabes, si quieres continuar aquí para cambiar tu vida…debes hablar con la verdad y ahora te estoy dando esa pequeña oportunidad-

-Tal vez este con su amante…realmente no sé donde esta – dijo hablando con su mirada baja queriendo romper a llorar.

-¿Qué sucedió exactamente?- pregunto tratando de apaciguar al otro con su tono de voz.

-Lo de Oikawa, no fue lo que me hizo meter en las drogas, ni en las peleas…- trato de ignorar los pensamientos de su pasado-Oikawa…solo me abandono cuando más lo necesitaba…solo fui una apuesta…- rompió al llorar siendo abrazado por su acompañante.

-Tomate tu tiempo…- Escucho al pelinegro llorar por varias horas.

-Empecé a drogarme…después de que mi padre me golpeara- por fin hablo dejando impactado a Sugawara sin saber que decir.

-Pero ese no es el inicio de todo…- volvió a hablar Iwaizumi.

¿Qué hizo que Iwaizumi comenzara a sentirse la peor persona? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que terminara en drogas y casi cometiera suicidio? Eso es algo, que está por revelar pero solo se puede asegurar una cosa y es que fue una serie eventos que lo dejaron el ese estado.

* * *

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

Espero sus comentarios, son muy bien recibidos :'3 y en el siguiente capitulo Iwa-chan sufrirá con todo, pero todo valdrá la pena para comprender mejor la historia.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Continuara...


	6. El inicio de todo

**Siempre a tu lado.**

* * *

 _Después_ _de mucho tiempo vuelvo con la actualización, pero no se preocupen que valió la pena la espera, creo._

 _ _ **Disclaimer:** **Haikyuu le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi**__

* * *

 **VI. El inicio de todo.**

Siempre existen dos caras el una moneda, lamentablemente no siempre se muestran ambos lados, mostrándose así solo la verdad de una; como en estos momentos donde solo se contara la historia de Iwaizumi dejando de lado a la que solía ser su pareja.

Hay algo que recalcar y es que Iwaizumi evade la otra versión de la historia. ¿Por qué? Es un misterio, tal vez por que esa no necesita ser contada o simplemente esta ocultando algo tratando de esconder eso por algún motivo.

Eso es lo que piensa Sugawara y tal vez el algún momento se muestre la verdad sobre la otra cara de la moneda.

-Iwaizumi, solo respira, entenderé todo lo que tengas que decirme …yo quiero ayudar- dijo con su voz tranquila para apaciguar al chico frente suyo , el cual parecía querer explotar de los nervios.

Iwaizumi solo asintió y comenzó a relatar el inicio de todos sus problemas, era triste y delicado que le hacia sentir muy deprimido pero aun así contara lo que él considera la verdad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Pov. Iwaizumi.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo comenzó en la preparatoria sin embargo creo que mi sufrimiento se remonta desde hace mucho tiempo mas atrás cuando tal solo era un niño.

Yo nunca conocí a mi padre, mas bien lo que quiero decir es que no recuerdo ni su rostro; él y mi madre se separaron cuando tan solo tenia 2 años desde ese entonces mi madre comenzó a dejarme un poco de lado ya que trabajaba todo el día y solo podía verla al menos los fines de semana ya que ella llegaba del trabajo cuando yo ya estaba dormido. Esa temática duro por lo menos tres años ya que mi madre se caso con un hombre que a la fecha no aceptare como mi padre; solo le pongo ese sufijo porque me vi obligado a hacerlo ya que desde que ese hombre llego todo se arruino, ese hombre siempre peleaba con mi madre; realmente lo odie porque después de cada pelea, ella se desquitaba conmigo.

A la edad de seis años nos cambiamos de casa donde conocí al amor de mi vida, si me refiero a Oikawa Tooru , creo que fueron los momentos mas felices de mi vida porque estar con ese torpe chico hizo que me pudiera sentir feliz sumando el hecho que desde que llegamos al nuevo hogar mi madre nunca mas me puso un dedo encima y el día en que ese hombre trato de golpearme por no querer obedecerlo mi madre lo impido, eso me hizo muy feliz ya que me di cuenta de que no era un estorbo para ella.

Mi vida continuo normal hasta la secundaria donde me esforzaba con Tooru para poder ganarle a Ushijima y poder llevar a su equipo a la victoria. Hasta entonces siempre cuidaba de Tooru para que no se esforzara demás, eso si desde toda la secundaria fui respetado por muchos chicos por mi responsabilidad, siendo un ejemplo para varios de mis Kohais.

El problema fue que mi madre enfermo y fue internada en el hospital por varios días y ese hombre que llamaba "padre" solo me trataba como sirviente, peor aun como su esclavo; todo el tiempo me gritaba bueno al menos no llego a golpearme pero siempre viví con ese temor. Mi único apoyo moral era Tooru.

Mi madre salió del hospital cuando entre a la preparatoria donde lleve otra etapa tranquila y fue ahí donde descubrí que era homosexual y me encontraba perdidamente enamorado de Oikawa Tooru. Eso fue un secreto para mis padres ya que si revelara una palabra de eso a mis padres seguro me odiarían, incluso lo oculte de mi mejor amigo ya que sentía que no me correspondería y no quería terminar con nuestro largo historial de amistad.

Mi mundo comenzó a irse abajo, cuando entre a la universidad ya que por no querer guardar el secreto se lo conté a una persona a la que deposite mucha confianza , pero este solo difundió el rumor por toda la escuela. Fue el peor error que cometí.

Yo solo quería un consejo y ese estúpido solo se burlo de mi, yo que creí que podría confiar en él, lamentablemente todo el respeto que me tenían se derrumbo cuando se revelo que era homosexual, ya que al parecer todos tenían un grave problema de fotofobia y las burlas mas las bromas se hicieron presentes en mi vida, al principio las ignore pero en cierta forma me afectaba y Oikawa mi único soporte me correspondió los sentimientos haciéndome creer que sentía lo mismo, solo fue una apuesta pero aun así, quería estar al lado de él.

El problema llego cuando le dije a mi propia madre que era homosexual y mi pareja era Oikawa Tooru ,sin embargo solo me dio la espalda diciéndome:

-"siempre supe que eras una decepción, debí deshacerme de ti cuando tuve la oportunidad" - esas palabras hicieron que me deprimiera y una vez mas me sentí rechazado por mi propia madre, sabia que era una persona bastante dura y estricta pero nunca pensé que me dejaría de lado.

Des de ahí fue que me empezó a importar poco la escuela, mis calificaciones bajaron considerablemente y Oikawa trataba de ayudarme pero por alguna razón sentía que me daba la espalda, no sentía que realmente quería apoyarme incluso fui ignorado por él.

Mis peleas comenzaron en el momento en el que decidí parar las burlas y las bromas que otros me hacían, ya estaba harto de todo, sino me respetaban yo mismo impondría respeto en otros; así tuviera que usar los golpes para herir a otros e incluso termine en el hospital el varias ocasiones , no me importaba a quien golpeaba. Me seguía preguntando por que Tooru se sentía temeroso y asustado de mi, se supone que me amaba.

Con el paso del tiempo yo empecé a enfrentar otro problema mas grave "Drogas", fue un día que visite a mi supuesta familia y como siempre mi supuesto padre me trataba de inútil, escoria e imbécil e incluso comenzó a criticar mi orientación sexual, yo harto solo le reclame…Yo solo pedía respeto pero termino por golpearme, no se por cuanto tiempo pero lo que mas me dolió fue que mi madre no hizo nada para detenerlo, yo solo se que rogaba por su ayuda entre lagrimas.

Al final de ese días termine destruido por dentro y claro mi rostro era irreconocible, de alguna forma logre huir, vague por las calles por varios días.

Días en los que probé la droga, fue algo extraño por que un tipo extraño se me acerco ofreciéndome marihuana para así poder cambiar mis nervios y ser mas feliz, creo que la presión de todo fue lo que me llevo a aceptarle la droga al chico, a pesar de que no quería.

Llegue drogado y golpeado al departamento que compartía con Tooru, este me regaño pero curo mis heridas, lamentablemente ese fue nuestro ultimo momento tierno, ya que a partir de ahí comenzaron las fuertes discusiones donde terminaba huyendo para después irme a pelear o drogarme.

Tooru no sabia como ayudarme, lo veía asustado bastante, creo que fue por el miedo que me tenia que termino por engañarme con la primera falda que se le cruzo, creo que ahora entiendo porque se negó a tener sexo conmigo…Me aborrecía seguramente, pero aun así, le perdone todo los engaños yo solo quería permanecer a su lado, le decía que si se iba de mi lado me suicidaría, por eso no me importo que incluso me engañara frente a mis ojos. Yo lo soportaba.

Hasta que decidí huir de casa, Tooru ni se dio cuanta de cuando Salí, se que solo nuestra relación fue una apuesta muy absurda que hizo, creo que no pude soportar mas la presión

de seguir sufriendo a su lado, que mal que toda mi moral ya estaba abajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin. Po. Iwaizumi.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sugawara por fin entendía todo pero siente que falta algo mas, no se imagino que Oikawa dejara de lado a su mejor amigo. ¿Qué clase de amistad era?

Iwaizumi al terminar en relato termino por romper a llorar, siendo abrazado por Sugawara.

-Tranquilo…yo estoy aquí y a partir de ahora demostraras que puedes seguir adelante- después de esas palabras Iwaizumi deposito su confianza en el chico.

"Falta la versión de Oikawa" pensó sin dejar de abrazar a Iwaizumi, sabiendo que no todo concuerda en esa historia, tal vez Iwaizumi la evadió inconsciente y cree que no es tan inocente como aparenta.

* * *

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

"¿Que les pareció? Bueno, malo, triste ...cuéntenme en sus comentarios lo que les hizo sentir este capitulo, y bueno no lo prometo pero creo que estaré actualizando una vez a la semana :33

Gracias por leer owo/

Hasta la próxima.


	7. Aun te amo

**Siempre a tu lado.**

* * *

 _Sé que merezco morir lentamente pero realmente mi tiempo había estado corto y cuando tuve tiempo me daba flojera, lo peor es que el día que estaba por actualizar este fic se descompuso mi computadora, pero ahora les subo la continuación claro espero que no hayan dejado de seguir este fic._

 _Dejando las excusas de lado, espero disfruten de la lectura._

 _ _ **Disclaimer:** **Haikyuu le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi**__

* * *

 **VII. Aun te amo.**

A pesar de que Sugawara sabía que Iwaizumi ocultaba algo, le apoyaba totalmente después de todo no quería que este volviera a derrumbarse; como su mejor amigo debía protegerlo, lamentablemente tampoco puede concordar con Iwaizumi sobre el hecho de que Oikawa Tooru merece la peor muerte de todas ya que piensa que también sufrió y es una lástima que no pueda ni hablar con Oikawa Tooru, de ser así arreglaría las cosas entre ambos pero al parecer ninguno de los dos se ha molestado el preocuparse por el otro, pareciera que ambos nunca fueron verdaderamente amigos.

Sugawara estaba recostado en su cama pensando en todo lo sucedido en los últimos días, levantándose de golpe cuando escucho que alguien azoto la puerta y si, ese alguien era Iwaizumi.

-Sugawara, la necesito…no puedo soportar esta carga- menciono Iwaizumi secando sus lágrimas para después poner un semblante serio –tu tomaste mi droga, devuélvemela-

El antiguo armador de Karasuno es muy amable y pacífico de no ser así, ya habría sacado a Iwaizumi de su casa porque últimamente este ha estado más agresivo de lo normal, cosa que le aterra ya que casi recibe un golpe del pelinegro.

-La tire, no necesitas de esa adicción ahora – dijo Sugawara con su semblante totalmente serio y tranquilo aun así era precavido por cualquier cosa.

-Deja de decir estupideces, sé que la tienes – el pelinegro estaba comenzando a ponerse algo agresivo imponiendo bastante miedo a su compañero sin embargo no había perdido su compostura.

\- ¿Piensas echar todo tu esfuerzo a la basura? No permitiré que consumas nada de droga- apenas termino de decir esa última palabra cuando por suerte logro esquivar el golpe que Iwaizumi estaba por darle.

Fue en esos momentos donde Suga retrocedía ante el comportamiento agresivo de Iwaizumi, ya que comenzó a destruir todo lo que se cruzaba en el camino, la verdad es que Sugawara prefería eso a salir herido, mantuvo su distancia en todo momento; no dejó de vigilarlo ya que este Iwaizumi podría hacerse daño así mismo.

Al final del día muchas cosas terminaron destruidas, tanto que las manos de Iwaizumi estaban llenas de sangre; al menos descargo su furia, mas no su tristeza por lo cual poco después se tiro al suelo a llorar.

-lo amo…quiero volver a su lado – susurro el pelinegro entre lágrimas –estas serán mis últimas lágrimas, lo dejare atrás…ya no quiero que su recuerdo me atormente – como pudo quito las lágrimas que caían de su rostro y se miró entre los trozos del espejo que momentos atrás había destrozado –yo, te voy a olvidar Oikawa Tooru –

Fue en ese momento cuando el ultimo pedazo de esperanza de volver a brazos del castaño desapareció –nunca más estaré a tu lado- pronuncio su corazón lastimado.

Sugawara termino por concluir que tal vez encontró la razón de por qué el castaño termino con Tooru, recordando el golpe que estuvo por recibir…se hizo la pregunta ¿Qué tal si Oikawa Tooru fue golpeado por Iwaizumi Hajime? ¿Puede ser que él llego a temerle a Iwaizumi? Nada es seguro y esto solo es una pequeña teoría lo que ronda por su cabeza, tal vez Iwaizumi Hajime era el extremo agresivo con su expareja.

En otra parte de la ciudad un chico de pelos castaño, se posaba en lo alto de un edificio, estaba dispuesto a saltar y morir, se sentía totalmente destrozado ya no podía sentirse el mismo…perdió algo importante ¿Qué es? No lo sabe, tal vez sea la cordura porque desde tiempo atrás ya no era el mismo chico popular, no podía ser amigable con las chicas; incluso comenzó a sentirse fatal de salud y su cara demostraba lo deplorable que se sentía en esos momentos.

¿Por qué siempre insistió en mostrarse bien para otros? Tal vez quería demostrar la fuerza que Iwaizumi no poseía para apoyarle, sin darse cuenta que solo le hizo más daño. Todo era culpa suya, no fue un buen amigo ni mucho menos servía como pareja, no cumplía con las expectativas de Iwaizumi.

-Soy tan miserable, yo ni si quiera puedo saltar…soy un cobarde – susurro para sí mismo mientras rompía el llanto –Iwa-chan, lo siento…yo ni siquiera puedo recompensar todo el daño que te hice, perdón por no terminar con mi vida, es lo único que merezco- dijo resignándose a saltar para después tratar de calmar sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Seguirás hablando por ti solo? – pregunto una voz de manera burlona, Oikawa reconocía perfectamente esa voz –luces totalmente patético ahí solo-

-Matsun, ¿Cómo me encontraste? – Oikawa pregunto sorprendido al ver a su antiguo compañero ahí –bueno eso no importa...¿Vienes a criticarme? Adelante-

-Primero, deja de culparte de todo – Matsun se acercó al castaño, la verdad sabía todo lo que habían pasado esos dos, aunque después de ver a Oikawa tan "borracho" y ver que se dirigía a saltar del edificio, decidió intervenir.

-Matsun... ¿Por qué no dejas de sentir lastima? Yo soy un idiota y por mi culpa Iwa-chan está muerto – el castaño menciono con su voz totalmente rota.

-Hablemos primero…pero lamentablemente no estás en estado de hacerlo, por eso Makki me envió a buscarte así que te llevare a casa- dijo entre un suspiro sosteniendo la mano del castaño –todo se solucionara, no dejaremos que otro de nuestros amigos termine muriendo-

Tooru asintió y no dijo nada más, se sentía pésimo en esos momentos, pero tal vez ahora sus amigos por fin lo escuchen.

-Sé que hemos sido pésimos amigos, sabíamos que tu sufrías por los golpes de Iwaizumi y aun así te culpábamos de que tu no hacías nada por él, la verdad es que si – dijo guiando al castaño a su departamento –sin embargo, no podías ayudarlo ya que tú también tenías demasiadas cosas en tu cabeza-

Tooru asintió y sonrió un poco – por mi incompetencia, le rompí en corazón y lo destrocé – dijo rompiendo a llora una vez más.

Tal vez él deseaba querer permanecer al lado de Hajime por última vez, quería disculparse, pero al parecer ya todo se había perdido…Hajime estaba muerto y no podría hacer nada.

-aun te amo Hajime- susurro diciendo lo que su corazón sentía en esos momentos, lamentablemente no volverá a ser correspondido.

* * *

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 **** _A decir verdad, ya tengo todo escrito y quiero concluir esto para poder iniciar un que tengo ya planeado, por lo cual estas semanas verán una que otra actualización._

 _No olviden dejar sus reviews, me animan a continuar escribiendo._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Continuara…_


End file.
